Jealousy Turns into Love
by nerdygirl1172
Summary: We all know Hermione is Jealous of Lavender now that she dates Ron and Seamus likes Lavender so they have a plan to get Lavender and Ron jealous Will it work? mainly Ron/Hermione but it also has Lavnder/Seamus (don't judge a fanfiction by it's summary)
1. Brilliant Plan

Jealousy Turns into Love

**A/N: So this story is based of another story I read but it was incomplete so I decided to write it with my touches I am a Hinny shipper but since this is set when Ginny is dating MichaelI put them but if your a HINNY shipper sorry this also hurts me so yeah READ and REVIEW**

Hermione walked down the Hogwarts Express she had just passed Ron and Harry's compartment and she saw Lavender had put LB+RW=3 **(I know not exactly how it was but I did my best)** she was looking for Ginny's compartment like she did in her second year when they didn't ride the train

She found Ginny's compartment she was sitting with Seamus, Michael Corner(Ginny's former boyfriend) and well Ginny. Hermione slid the door open

"Hey Gin,hey guys is it ok if I share compartment with you guys"said Hermione

"of course you my best friend Hermione I thought you would sit with Ron and Harry" said Ginny gesturing Hermione to sit next to Seamus since she was sitting next to Michael

"no I'm mad with Ron and his icky girlfriend"said Hermione Seamus stared at Hermione

''no ofense Seamus I know you like her but...well you know" said Hermione to Seamus

"wait I just thought of an idea" said Ginny

"wait I'm going to ask Colin to let me use his camara I want to take a picture of this"said Michael

"very funny I think alot you know but whatever my plan is for Seamus and Hermione"said Ginny with her mischevious grin

"you look like Fred and George you starting to scare me" said Hermione

"yeah"said Seamus

"whatever wanna hear the plan or not" said Ginny

"yes"said Both Hermione and Seamus

"ok we all know Seamus likes Lavender and that before Lavender started dating Ron she was crazy for Seamus but he didn't notice it and she started dating Ron right?" said Ginny

"yeah" said Michael and Hermione

"no" said a shocked Seamus,but Ginny ignored

"and we all know Hermione likes Ron and Ron likes Hermione even though he's dating Lavender" said Ginny

"no" said Hermione with the same shocked expression Seamus had

"yeah"said Seamus and Michael

"well we'll just pretend Hermione and Seamus are a couple and get Lavender and Ron jealous!" said Ginny as though she was saying 'let's go get an ice cream'

"what!" said Seamus and Hermione

"I think it's a good idea"said Michael

"see he agrees"said Ginny pecking Michael on the lips

"I don't" said Seamus

"me either I'm not kissing him"said Hermione

"you won't need to"said Ginny

"I am not holding her waist or making her sit on my lap" said Seamus since Michael had slipped his Hands around Ginny's waist and made her sit on his lap

"you won't have to either" said Michael

"I f I don't have to kiss him or sit on his lap then I'm in" said Hermione

"me too" said Seamus

"ok you won't have to kiss and Hermione you won't hae to sit on his lap but you're going to have to hold hands once in a while" said Ginny

Seamus and Hermione scrunched there faces

"first can me and Seamus talk"said Hermione

"sure"said Ginny

With that Seamus and Hermione walked outside of the compartment

"look Seamus we've been friends since first year I don't want things to get akward I really like Ron and I agree with the plan what about you"said Hermione

"yeah trust me things won't get akward between us we're friends and I really like Lavender I agree with the plan so yeah I'm in" said Seamus

"me too"said Hermione and they walked in the compartment

"we're in"said Hermione

"good this plan starts after vacation" said Ginny after that they rode the rest of the trip talking about akward things and playing exploding snap when they arrived they said there goodbye's and went with there parents all of them were anxious about the plan

**A/N: so what'd you think tell me if I should keep writing and if you have any ideas I wanna hear them if your a BETA READER contact me cause I really need one and if you like answering poles check the one I have on my profile so yeah tat's about it please READ and REIEW**


	2. Let's start

**A/N:Hey guys here's another chapter I hope you like it I'd like to thank **ButterflyGoesMoo **for being the first to review if anyone has any suggestions please be free to tell me so yah Read and REVIEW**

Hermione walked thru the wall between platform 10 and 9 and took deep breath

"Finally"said Hermione she missed Hogwarts her parents only dropped her off this time since they had a busy day at the dentists she walked onto the Hogwarts Express and sat down in an empty compartment she hadn't brought Croonkshanks this year because her parents were getting lonely of rarely having her by and she decided Croonkshanks was the closest thing to her

She was looking outside of the window watching how everyone was saying there last goodbyes she saw a first year that was trying to push his mother off she smiled to herself it remembered her of when she first got onto platform 9 and 3/4. Her mother was asking her if she really wanted to go to Hogwarts or if she had all her school things she was deep in thought when the compartment door slid opened. It was Ginny

"Guys she's over here"said Ginny to who must've been Seamus and Michael Hermione guessed she was right in that moment Ginny entered right behind her Seamus and Michael

"hey guys"said Hermione

"hey Hermione"said the three of them back they all sat in the same positions thay had when they 2 weeks ago before Christmas break only the girls sat next to the windows

"how was vacation"said Hermione

"not much with me I just ate turkey and mash potatoes on christmas" said Michael

"Well I found Ronniekins kissing his pillow the other night" said Ginny all of them laughed

"Well all I did was get presents and stuff myself with mums pudding"said Seamus

"how about you Hermione"said Ginny

"not much my mom and dad weren't expecting me and had reserved a dinner date so I was alone with Croonkshanks"said Hermione a little sad

"aw Hermione"said Ginny in a sister tone "move over"snapped Ginny at Seamus so she could sit and hug Hermione

"it's no biggie it's just they were expecting me to go over to your house"said Hermione

"well to make it up I have something for you"said Ginny she stood up and grabbed a parcel wrapped with blue with white flowers paper from her bag then she handed it to Hermione

"Merry late Christmas" said Ginny in a cheery tone so Hermione didn't think about her parents leaving her on Christmas

"it not the nicest wrapping but I did my best" said Ginny, Hermione carefully opened it inside was a photo of Herself,Ron,Harry and Ginny all three of them were sitting together on Hermmione's front porch

"oh my gosh this photo was tooken when we were in third year"said Hermione shocked she had lost her copy of the photo that was tooken by with his magical camara he had given each a copy she had mentioned it to Ginny but she never thought Ginny would remember since she had told her about it nearly a year ago

"yeah you invited us before leaving for school me and Ron curious about all the muggle contraptions of yours and dad nearly broke the telivolision"said Ginny **(ok this is suposed to be set let's say a day after they went to Diagon Alley they went because uumm... Hermione forgot some school stuff and she invited the Weasley's to acompany her)**

"it's called television"said Hermione giggling

"ok ok enough sillying around we need to get serioud people"said Ginny sitting once again next to Michael

"Seamus,Hermione from this moment your officially fake girlfriend and fake boyfriend"said Ginny in a fake guy tone which made them all laugh a bit

"know what?"said Seamus

"well whenever Ron or Lavender or both of them are around you have to act like a couple"said Ginny

"how?" said Hermione

"well when Lavender or Ron or Both are around Hermione your going to flirt with Seamus and giggle like Lavender does and Seamus you're going to compliment Hermione and your going to act gentlemenish" said Ginny

"umm.. ok I guess"said Seamus

"yeah me too"said Hermione

oh look here comes Lavender and Ron time to put my plan to work"said Ginny mischieviously

**A/N: so that's all for today folks I hope you like this chapter and stay tuned to find out what happens Will Ron get jealous? Will Lavender get jealous? more importantly Will you review? **

**So yah notices I'm searching for a BETA READER anyone interested P.M please I'm begging also Have any suggestions for my stories tll me I really need them bow that everything is getting interesting and Lastly want someone to chat when your bored P.M I must sound like a creep but sometimes I get bored and I like to P.M my only friend on Fanfic so yeah REVIEW**


	3. Lights,Camara and Action

Jealousy Turns into Love

**A/N:So this is chapter 3 I hope you guys like it by the way I finally found a Beta Reader so you finally won't have to read my horrible spelling and grammer she'll be starting to Beta Read this story by chapter four yah! whatever I'm wasting your time so... READ and REVIEW**

Lavender and Ron stopped in the compartment next to the theirs (Ginny, Hermione, Seamus and Michael) slid open the compartment door and started to talk to whoever it was that were in there

"ok they're in the compartment next to ours you're going to follow my instructions just how I tell you to do them" said Ginny

"ok" Hermione and Seamus said

"Seamus you're going to hold Hermione's hand and walk just outside of the compartment Hermione's back to Ron and Lavender got it" said Ginny

"um ok I guess" said Seamus

"Hermione you're going to giggle as girlyesh as you can" said Ginny

"is girlyesh a word" said Hermione

"to me it is, so giggle" snapped Ginny Hermione giggled a sweet giggle that was as girlyesh as she could

"good with me ok then Seamus you're going to compliment Hermione and then pretend ask Hermione to be your girlfriend Hermione you're going to answer yes then Seamus you're going to pick her up and twirl her around like in the mivis..." said Ginny

"Movies" corrected Hermione

"yah whatever ,then Hermione you're going to hold Seamus's hand and say come on let's tell Ginny and Michael and you're going to walk in and during all this you're going to pretend that neither Ron or Lavender are they're but Seamus you're going to be watching them discretly do you understand" said Ginny

"yes" said Hermione and Hermione

"well what are you waiting" said Ginny

"ok"said both of them

Seamus and Hermione got up and held hands akwardly and walked out of the compartment Hermione's back towards Ron and Lavender she giggled the nothing like Hermione giggle Ron and Lavender were both looking at them in shock and anger and most of all jealousy since neither of them could see Hermione's face Hermione made a face and mouthed 'now compliment'

"you know you look prettier than ever" said Seamus tring not to sound akward Ron started to look as though he was fighting with his hair to see who was redder

"thank you" said Hermione Lavender was sure he was going to burst any second now

"um Hermione I've been wanting to ask you something since before christmas break" said Hermione both Lavender and Ron were suspecting the question

"as long as it's not the tests answers then ok" said Hermione sarcastically

"no it's not that"said Seamus now Lavender and Ron were both sure what the question was

"then what is it" said Hermione as innocent as she could

"Hermione would you like to be my girlfriend" said Seamus

"of course"said Hermione in fake excitement she hugged Seamus and he picked her and twirled her Ron looked like he was going to punch Seamus in the face any second and Lavender was sure she could rip Hermione in two

"come on let's go tell Ginny and Michael" said Hermione they walked in the compartment Hermione pressed a finger to her lip so they wouldn't talk she waited a little while and opened the compartment door a little she stuck her head out a bit and closed the door again

"they're gone" said Hermione

"what did they look like" said Ginny

"they were as red as tomatoes" said Seamus they all burst out laughing

"well that was just the first stage I can't wait till the next one" said Ginny mischiviously

**A/N: So whatcha think is going to be stage 2 cause I have no idea I would love it if you guys gave advice and comments about what you think should happen next oh! in the next chapter I'm going to make a fake character to help Hermione she's going to also be a sixth year and she's also going to share dormitory with her so whoever helps me figure out what stage two is will pick her name!**


	4. oh 'brother'

**A/N: So here's next chapter I hope you like it I want to thank **claraowl** for revising this and helping me with my ''said'' problem I also want to thank **Sconoscuito Desiderio **for also reading and helping me on this chapter by being the first to read and help so yeah I hope you like please please READ and REVIEW**

Hermione and Ginny sat together at the Gryffindor table; the feast had just started. Seamus was sitting next to Dean, a few seats away on the opposite bench, and Michael was sitting with some friends in the Ravenclaw table.

"So, Ginny, what's stage two?" asked Hermione, while putting a piece of kidney pie in her mouth.

"Jealousy," improvised Ginny, while taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"By jealousy, what do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"We get Lavender and Ron jealous," answered Ginny.

"You just made that up didn't you?" Hermione said plainlt and not at all surprised - after all Ron _was_ her brother, and sometimes she sounded like him; especially now, when she said the first thing that came to mind for a plan.

"me?" asked innocently Hermione lifted one of her eyebrows knowingly

"no Ginny not you, the other Ginny, you know the one that's in Slytherin" said Hermione.

"oh well..." mumbled Ginny quite unsure of what to do next.

"look Ginny I know that we're doing this to get them jealous but I think that there should be more to it" pointed out Hermione.

"I guess so" agreed Ginny a bit unsure of what to do.

"I thought you'd agree," said Hermione happily ; just then, Harry came and sat down next to Hermione.

"Is it true?" asked Harry feeling left out by not knowing his almost sister hadn't told him she was dating someone.

"Is what true?" asked Hermione a bit taken aback by the sudden question.

"That you're dating Seamus," said Harry, sounding like Fred and George when they talked to Ginny about her boyfriends.

"Maybe… why do you care?" said Hermione; she thought that Harry would be on Ron's side, and this pretty much confirmed her suspicion.

"Hermione, you're like my sister. Why wouldn't I care?" asked a half puzzled half taken aback Harry.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny. "Do you think that we can trust him?" questioned a half-joking Hermione she knew she was going to tell Harry even if Ginny said no and it was just the same for Ginny.

"Hmmm… I don't know. He _is _Ron's best mate," pointed out Ginny trying her best not to laugh when she saw Harry looked hurt that they were debating if he was trustworthy or not

"So we shouldn't tell him?" asked Hermione also helping herself from laughing.

"I think he's trustworthy," stated Ginny as though she had just made a new wizarding law.

Hermione then turned to Harry, who was looking confused.

"oh lighten up Harry you don't think we're actually thinking you're not trustworthy are you" asked Ginny

"um... of course not" lied Harry but both girls knew he was lying.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you - but only if you keep it a secret and promise not to tell anybody - especially not Ron. If you do tell him, then I swear Harry Potter that Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex will seem like a day in the park compared to what I will do to you," Hermione said, sounding more serious than Professor Snape - if that was at all possible.

"Okay, okay, I promise," said Harry half scared at Hermione

Harry was filled with questions and also with curiosity he had originally been here just to ask if Hermione was dating Seamus

"Tell him you plan, Ginny I think I need to hear it again "said Hermione. During the time it took Ginny to explain her insane plot, dessert arrived.

"Oh.. so I guess you are dating Seamus, in a way," concluded Harry a bit thoughtful and still processing the plan

"Don't worry Hermione, your secrets safe with me," said Harry cheerfully after about 2 minutes of thinking

"Good," said Hermione.

"Well, I'd better go back with Ron. I said I was going to ask Ginny something. Well, I'll see you later," said a rather glum Harry while he left he really didn't want to go back with Ron it was no fun hanging out with him when he was with Lavender all the time.

"Well, that went well" said Ginny.

"I guess," said Hermione; just then, Dumbledore stood up meaning that he was going to say something.

**A/N: So how was it I still don't know what stage 2 is but it's been days since I updated so this came up and I decided to write it I mean Harry was gig to find out sooner or later right? well whatever I hope you like it please give me advice on what to do next PLEASE! it's urgent well whatever read and REVIEW.**


	5. Evelyn

**A/N: sorry long time no write I was on vacation and I left the chapter at home ok! As I promised whoever was the first one to help would make my original character up and that person was finchelromionelover**! **so heres's the chapter it's not beta readed neither wnext chapter or the next cause I'm posting them tommorow or possibly today whatever here it is...**

- Girls dormitory-

Hermione walked up the stairs she really dreaded having to share a dormitory with Lavender even more that she was 'dating' Seamus she slowly opened the door only to find Evelyn Green

Evelyn had dirty blond hair which looked a golden blond when in the light she had honey brown eyes. She was pretty tall a bit taller than Hermione actually.

She was pretty petite like Hermione but a tad more skinny. She was an average student she was kind and very cheerful sometimes a bit to hyper but she was loving and had a kind of maternal enxtint that would always tell her when something was wrong. Evelyn would normally be very relaxed unless they got inbetween her and her shopping. Her parents were very wealthy but that didn't make her pampered and mean it was the contrary actually -well unless you count the part when she nearly knocked this one girl out when they had chosen the same shirt in a shop in Hogsmeade they had gotten the same dress and started fighting let's say Evanlyn won and also won a tooth-

Hermione got along well with Evelyn actually Evaelyn would always help Hermione in her first year when she didn't have friends she would always cheer her up but couldn't be with her during the day since she was pretty popular

"Hello Hermione!" said Evelyn cheerfully

"oh hi, Evelyn '' replied Hermione not as cheerful

"Is it true?" asked Evelyn

"What?" asked Hermione back she knew were this was heading

"That you're dating Seamus" said Evelyn it didn't sound like a question but a statement

"Well, yeah" said Hermione unovincinly

"You don't sound to happy or atleast when I me and Justin (Hufflepuff) became a couple I couldn't stop smiling" said Evalyn in a dreamy happy voice

"Can I trust you Evelyn" asked Hermione

"of course!" exclaimed Evelyn

" ok but don't interupt I don't want anyone but you to know well of course Ginny ,Seamus, Michael, and Harry know already but anyways you can't tell promise?" asked Hermione

" I promise I won't tell and won't interumpt you can start know and you better hurry Lavender and Parvati were only going to the bathroom because of some silly dare" said Evelyn quite seious

"ok..." tarted Hermione taking a deep breathe " I'm not really dating Seamus I'm only pretending to so Ron and Lavender get jealous Ginny gave us the idea me and Seamus agreed since Seamus likes Lavender..." said Hermione without finishing

" and you like Ron" finished Evalyn for her

" well... yes" confessed Hermione

"well don't worry your secrets safe with me I can even help you and Ginny " said Evelyn again in her very cheerful voice

" really?! but how?" asked Hermione excited and confused

"well I can show you how to apply a bit of make up not to much so you don't look like Lavender but enough so your face looks a bit brighter we're not going to apply shades though then you'd look like Lavender just a bit of blush and lipgloss oh and a bit of mascara just so your eyelashes look a bit longer" finished Evelyn after a big breathe she had said it all in a rush but Hermione understood all the same

"Well, okay we can start tomorrow..." started Hermione but at that moment they heard footsteps

"we can talk tommorrow we can wake up early, so we can eat breakfast and have time to go to the bathroom to get you a bit ready" said Evelyn as fast and understandable as she could the moment she stopped talking Lavender and Parvati walked in

"Hi Hermione" said Parvati in her preppy voice

"Hi Parvati"said Hermione trying her best to look happy while Lavender was in the room Lavender just passed by without talking or looking at Hermione

"I better get ready to go to bed" said Evelyn

"Me ,too" said Parvati and Hermione at the same time

" the bathrooms only has two changing rooms so you and Evelyn go first I'll go in with Lavender" said Parvati

"are you sure you two don't want to go first?" asked Hermione but before Parvati answered Lavender was inside the bathroom

"I guess we'll go first" said Parvati

" go ahead" said Evelyn Parvati nodded and went into the bathroom

"we can't talk about the plan while they're in the dormitory so let's act casual and talk about other things" whispered Hermione

"sure" replied Evelyn replied in a whisper

The rest of the night was pretty peaceful -besides Lavender's snores- both Evelyn and Hermione were excited for tomorrow

_'this is stage two' _thought Hermione before drifting off to sleep

**A/N: as I said not beta readed but I did my best I hoped you guys liked it tommorow next chapter is up and again sorry but still please please please REVIEW!**


	6. make over!

**A/N: To start I wanna thank**

**finchelromionelover - for knowing you since my first storyand helping me with stage 2 and all those other times you've helped me**

**Professor McGonagal - Giving me a reason to keep writng**

**Schnurrbart - for giving me a flattering review that was the most flattering anyone has given me...EVER!**

**ButterflyGoesMoo - for helping me with the first chapter and my little 'vacation' problem**

**yenny-1411 - giving me your open opinion it gave me a reason to smile and update soon  
CanonCanon - For also giving me an open opinion, confusing me and then making me come back to my senses and understand **

**You guys are great but I want stall anymore on with the story...**

Evelyn and Hermione woke up early next morning they got dressed and practically ran to the Great Hall and sat down on the seats closest to the exit there were only a few older student up already so it was asier for the girls to move in the hallways.

Once they were done they walked out of the Great Hall once out they ran to Moaning Myrtle's batroom luckily Moaning Myrtle wasn't there.

"Ready?"asked Evelyn once they were in the bathroom

"I think so" replied Hermione insecure of what Evelyn was actually going to do

"Don't worry Hermione I won't do anything bad t you" reasurred Evelyn

"Ok, but before we start I have a few notices"said Hermione

"Yes headmaster" joked Evelyn

"Very funny"said Hermione sarcastically

" Just tell me the 'notices' you have'' said Evelyn

"OK, no shades on my eyes, not to much blush, light lip gloss or lipstick only, my eyelashes are not growing more than a centimeter, and you can't die or cut my hair,understood?" said Hermione in one breath surprisingly not running out of air

"Ok" said Evlyn not as excited as before

"Now after you say you're ready you're not allowed totalk or do anything I don't tell you to do, understood?"asked Evelyn

"Yes " said Hermione it was her turn to joke around

"Very funny"said Evelyn while taking a sparkly pink box the size of a thin book out of her bag.

"Are you ready Hermione?" asked Evelyn cheerfully

"Ready"repeated Hermioneonly she didn't ask like Evelyn did she just said it

As soon as the words left Hermione's mouth Evelyn got to work

_"Accio chair" _Evelyn said while pushing a hidden button that was on the box making pop out a whole vanity and wall it was organized in certain 'categories'

Two shelfs were entirely filled with perfumes on top of the vanity were a couple devices on another shelf there were beaty potions like _Emergency potion: just spread over the desired place on your face and watch the perfectly combined make up appear _another said _Slick and Silk: Apply on your hair and it'll last up to two days or we'll give your money back!_

Some would think Evelyn's parents pampered her too much and let her buy too much make up but no the trth was that Evelyn's mom had a very important beauty shop known all over the wizarding world she had a shop almost anywhere you could buy stuff in the wizarding world. And Evelyn was also her mom's top tester so she had everything first that way she could sho it around school so all the other girls want it and go buy it in the next Hogsmeade visit or ask there parents to meet it

Evelyn grabbed a sprayer bottle from the potion shelf she sprayed it all over Hermione's hair, suddenly her head felt light, Evelyn then opened a draw that had a bunch of brushes and combs. She picked a blue one that was for untangling hair.

"Wingardium Leviosa" murmured Evelyn the comb rose and started untangling Hermione's hair with ease. Evelyn looked threw the potions and picked a potion and got a device that looked very much like a hair iron. The brush finished it's work and got back to it's drawer.

Now Evelyn got the potion she'd pre-picked and applied it all over her hair then she got the magic 'hair iron' once again she used _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ the 'hair iron' flew towards Hermione's hair and started ironing it

Evelyn opened a few more drawers and chose some make up carefully and put it on top of the vanity she applied it on Hermione's while the 'hair iron' finished it work, once it was done it flew to it's drawer just like the brush had done and layed still.**(sorry I didn't describe the make up part I don't know how you apply it actually -_-)**

After a few minutes Evlyn finished applting the make up she walked to the perfume shelves and started looking threw them carefully just then Hermmione noticed there were no mirrors here, just the Evelyn came back

'' Sand up" she ordered Hermione obeyed

"Now you're going to slowly turn around" Evelyn instructed Hermione did so as she twirled Evelyn sprayed perfume all over her the smell was sweet like flowers and fruit and was that vanilla?

Evelyn walked over to the shelf and put the perfume back and opened yet another drawer and taking a small silver box out she placed it on the floor pressed a button and a body length mrror popped out.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes she looked differnt yet she could barely even notice the make up. Her face was no longer palish but bright and glowing. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore but silky and straight shining more than ever.

Hermione turned around nd hugged Evelyn

"Thank you!" said Hermione one she broke the hug

"Oh it's nothing" Evelyn replied

"Though I have a question" said Hermione

"aske away" said Evelyn

"First How long will my hair stay straight?" asked Hermione

"a week" replied Evelyn

"A week! You're mothers a genious!" exclimed Hermione

"I know and I helped her with it I new muggles had contraptions like this so I told her we could make something similar!" said Evelyn obviously proud that she had helped

"wait it's not the potion that lasts a week but the hair iron?"asked Hermione in aw

"wel, yes and it's not called a hair iron but a hair permanantiizer** (cheap name if you have any ideas to replace it tell me please!)** it also curls hair!"exclaimed Evelyn

"Wow that's great! Wait what time is it" asked Herione turning from happy to worried

"Oh no, we have five minutes for class to start!"said Evelyn She quickly pressed a button that was on the vanity making it instantly pop back into a book Evelyn stuffed it in her bag both girls ran out of the bathroom and went there own ways

"See you later!" yelled Evelyn as she ran of to her next class

"Sure" said Hermione she reached _*time to see the look on Ron's and Lavender's faces* _thought Hermione as she reached charms there were still students arriving Hermione walked to her seat neither Ron, Lavender or Harry were there yet she let a sigh of relief

*_Stage two just begun_* thought Hermione with a smirk

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo... Firstly not Beta readed again Second...okay Okay! sorry promised my chapter would be out days ago but I 2 tooths out and I got grounded for eating my brothers last cookie but hey how was I supposed to know it was his when it was mixed with all the other cookies Still I hoped you liked it please please REVIEW**


	7. Lavender and spells

Harry walked into charms, he thought he's be late, but no Professor Flitwick wasn't there yet, Ron had been walking to class with him when Lavender came out of nowhere did a kind of screechy girly yell and started snogging him, Harry didn't want to be stuck with them so he had slyly left.

He walked towards the table he usually sat at with Hermione and Ron but found it was already occupied. He looked around the classroom but didn't find Hermione who usually saved him and Ron a seat lately she'd only save one for him.

'' um...er...excuse me'' Harry said a bit unsure of what to say . The girl was reading a book and looked uo. He couldn't believe his eyes it was Hemione.

"Hello Harry." she greeted him.

"Hi Hermione, What did you do, you look... different." said Harry.

"Oh nothing,just a little make over." Hermione smirked a little at her own words Harry, always being like a brotherly figure usually, would just want the best for her, now he couldn't even help but smirk with her about her little plan.

Harry took a seat next to her.

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione just realizing he wasn't there.

"Laveneder." he murmered.

"Let me guess..." Hermione started

"...snogging." finished Harry.

Just then Ron walked in the classroom with no more than...* a surprise!* thought Hermione sarcastically

Ron tried to uncling her from him but with no avail, so he just walked towards Harry, and Hermione ,but he didn't know that.

"Hi Harry. Why'd you leave?" asked Ron trying to push Lavender off his arm.

"You were um... a little busy so I thought it'd be best to leave and save you a space" lied Harry who didn't want to tell Ron he left because he couldn't stand his girlfriend.

"Oh, well thanks mate'' said a strugling Ron, who knew Lavender had such a strong, once he finally took her off he sat next to Harry.

"Who's the girl?" whispered Ron.

"Find out for yourself." said Harry as class it was Ravenclaws and Griffondors. As Seamus and Michael passed they winked at Hermione, Hermione winked back one would think they were flirting but no, that was there way of saying they knew who she was.

When Hermione rose her hand the first time everyone turned around, everyone had thought she skipped class but no, she was the girl in the back of the class with luscious striaight chestnut hair that all the girls had been gossiping about and all the guys had been checking out.

After class, Hermione was finishig picking up her stuff when Seamus walked up to her. Ron was looking at Seaumus as though he could kill him, but Hermione just ignored.

"When you're out of you're last class before lunch got to the Griffondor tower there's a meeting okay ?" whispered Seamus who had pulled Hermione aside

"Okay, when you said meeting do you mean Ginny, Michael, you and me?" whispered Hermione back

"Yes" he said in a whisper

"ok" said Hermione then she walked back and finished picking up,then all of the sudden Lavender came out of nowhere.

"So that's why you wanted to sit over here cause she's here!" exclaimed Lavender.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron clearly clueless.

"Don't act dumb on me! You sat here so you could sit with the know-it-all. And now that all the boys are drooling about her new makeover why not drool about her yourself right?! Right!? But NO you're mine I won you first and Hermione is not going to steal you from me!" exclaimed Lavender

Hermione knew Lavender was just jealous in Hermione's first year they didn't get along to well, in her second year they got along a bit more,in her third year you could consider them friends not the kind that she could tell anything to but friends, in her fourth year they'd talk a bit more, in there fifth year they got along more because of Dumbledore's army,but now it was like none of that had happened.

"Lavender calm down I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend." said Hermione calmly as though she was taking to a five year old that was having a tantrum.

"Of course you are! Or you wouldn't have gotten that makeover! I mean it's been visible that you like him since are first year! And Ron liked you back but guess what?! I was prettier than you and a much better choice so he CHOOSE ME!" exclaimed Lavender who had now cornere Hermione and looked like she was going to hex her.

"So now what am I going to do you ask! This ..." started Lavender as she pointed her wand towards Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" said Hermionebefore Lavender had the chance to do anything she could regret.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione said once agian making Lavender stiff.

"Wingardium Levoisa" Hermione said quickly before Lavender met the ground she walked over to her bag and got her stuff. Then she walked towards Ron and handed him Lavender's wand.

"Here, and I suggest you take her to Madam Pomfrey, she must be suffering anxiety attacks, Madam Pomfrey will probably give her, something to calm her nerves. Now I'm going to take of her spells and you're going to hel her understood." stated Hermione to Ron which surprised Ron and Harry for two reaseons.

First, she hadn't said a word to Ron in weeks! And second Lavender was going to do who knows what to her but she was helpig her, something barely no one did.

Ron just nodded not being able to talk for some reason.

"Ok." said Hermione she did the reverse spells and left the classroom before Lavender could walk. Then she walked to her next had five minutes to get to it! Hermione dashed to her classroom. It seemed today it would be a custom f only havig five minutes to get to class.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but school just started and I have been on a tight schedule I didn't know 7th grade would be this tiring I mean I'm not complaining about the homework but about the teachers especially my informatics and geography teacher it seems as though they're more sour than a lemon! This is not beta readed because my beta is in school and who knows how much longer this chapter would have tooken to be posted. I hope you liked it please REVIEW!**


	8. Meeting

Hermione walked up to Griffindor tower she had finally gotten out of her last class before lunch and lucky for her he let them out five minutes early as an award, because everyone handed in there homework for the first time.

"Mimbulus mimbultonia." Hermione said to the Fat Lady who smiled and opened.

Inside were Evelyn ,Ginny, Michael, and Seamus. Ginny wolf whistled.

"Whoah, you look great!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Hermione replied.

"Seamus told us Ron's reaction already." Evelyn informed her.

"Yeah who would've known my brother can drool somewhere but his pillow." Ginny said making Hermione blush.

"He didn't drool, it was more like, oh who am I kiding he wet Harry's parchment!" Hermione told them making them all laugh.

"How'd you manage to get the common room empty?" asked Hermione. Ginny held something high so Hermione could see , in her hand was a stink bomb.

"Stink bomb." Hermione said.

"Yep." Ginny smugly replied.

"So what did you callthe meeting for?" asked Seamus obviosly wanting to go to lunch by the sound of his stomach.

"Oh yeah, business. I have decided stage three." Ginny anounced, importantly.

"What's it going to be?" asked Evelyn.

"A date!" Ginny excitedly proclaimed.

"_That's_ your great idea? What's so great about it?" asked Seamus clueless.

"If Lavender and Ron here that you're going on a date there going to obviously going to go on on ,too." Ginny explained.

"...and" chorused Michael and Seamus, geez boys could be clueless.

"... and the more they see Hermione and Seamus together the more they'll get jealous and I don't know how long they can stand seeing you together witout exploting!" exclaimed Ginny obviously getting irritated.

"Oh I get it now." Seamus said while Michael nodded.

"Good, now you're date is going to be next Hogsmeade visit which is in two weeks." informed Ginny.

"And me and Ginny ae going to prepare you for you're date." Evelyn cheerfully said.

"Woopi." Hermione sarcastically said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny I have to study exams ae coming." Hermione told her.

"Hermione, do you really want to ruin this?" asked Ginny.

"No, but I don't know Ginny..." started Herione

"Don't know what?" Ginny asked ,wow he was asking a lot of questions today.

"That's it I don't know." Hermione finished.

"That's a problem." Michael said sarcastically.

"Come on Hermione, I'll give you a cookie." Evelyn waved a cookie infront of her face.

"Is that chocolate chip?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." answered Evelyn.

"Hmm, fine but they have to be after I do homework." Hermione told them.

"Yes, ma'am" Ginny joked.

"Can we go now my stomach needs food." Seamus commented.

"Fine." Ginny said. All of them stood up and headed for the portrait hole.

**A/N: Short and lowsy chapter I promise next time it'll be longer, better and betaed. PLEASE REVIEW and if you like Wreck it Ralph and ship Vanilla Butter, look for a new story I'm going to , and if you're asking why I ship sugar rush racer's it's because ofthe book one sweet race and because they look cute together.**


	9. Looong time no see right?

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a long time but I've been super pressured with school, I barely have time to breathe. I will not update for some time but I promise I will as soon as I can I have a little writers block because of school.**

**I'm in a new school now, so it feels different I am adapted now, I have friends, I guess I'm happy I'm not having such a good time with my parents so that's also causing my writers block. I have 13 different teachers which are sooooo annoying!**

**I mean who makes someone make a 1000 word essay on the importance of bacteria in our life?! No one! If you would make someone do a 1000 word essay on the importance ofbacteria in our life ... then... nope... I have nothing nice to say sorry :(**

**So yeah I promise I will update soon please don't sew me and please give me some ideas for the story. I really need alot! Sooo... yeah **

**Thanks for being comprehensive you guys are great!**

_**Love,**_  
_**Nerdygirl1172**_


End file.
